Adhesive bandages consist of a sterilized pad centrally mounted on a relatively larger adhesive strip, such that a portion of the adhesive strip protrudes past the sterilized pad on two or more sides to form wings. When the sterilized pad is placed over a minor injury, such as a cut, the protruding wings of the adhesive strip adheres to the skin to maintain the sterile pad in position.
Adhesive bandages are often not effective in providing protection to blisters. This is particularly the case with blisters received when a person walks in ill-fitting footwear and a portion of the footwear repeatedly rubs against the person's skin. When a person receives a cut, the person's skin is subjected to a one time trauma. With a blister the person's skin is subjected to a repeat of the initial trauma everytime the ill-fitting footwear is worn. The best solution is, of course, to avoid wearing the ill-fitting footwear. This is not always a practical solution.